The prosecuting dragon
by AzuraTheDiva1277
Summary: One snowy night, Phoenix stayed in the courtroom overnight to study for a trial he had tomorow against the famed international prosecutor Franziska Von Karma. Phoenix does have quite the crush on her so much so that he sometimes cant think strait, it only gets worse as he’s stuck with Franziska in the offices after the snow blocks the entrance. Rated M for strong laungage and other
1. chapter 1

**AzuraTheDiva1277: Hello again, i got a bit bored so i wanted to make a story, then i just said "Fuck it, lets make some Franziska x Phoenix fluff for no fuckin reason!" Also, rated M for course language and if i feel like it; sex and blood. Hope you enjoy this, this is just because i feel like making something so i might come back to it, also this is inspired by Turnabout Storms. I was reading it recently so yeah.**

Phoenix cursed under his breath, why was this case so difficult? There was little to no evidence and even with the evidence, it only further proves... her claim... the prosecutor, miss Franziska Von Karma. Oh, she was so beautiful, so perfect in every way, she dominated everyone she saw.. Phoenix was undeniably in love with her, but she was playing hard to get, but he knew this whole thing with her attitude was just a shell to what she's really like, Phoenix was determined to see that side of her, even if it means he had to sacrifice an arm and a leg for only a minute to talk with that emotional side of her.

"Mr. Wright? You look distracted, are you alright?" Phoenix was abruptly pulled out of his daydream by the sound of Apollo's voice

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll stay here all night so i can read over this case a bit more, okay Apollo?"

"Alright, just don't overwork yourself"

"I won't, Apollo"

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Mr. Wright"

"See you tomorrow, Apollo"

Phoenix, little did he know, wouldn't see Apollo tomorrow. It started snowing outside but Phoenix wasn't aware, it was a full-on blizzard outside and he knew he was alone in the offices. Unless..

Phoenix stood up from his chair, leaving this office he called his Agency, he knew exactly where he was going, to _her_ office. Knowing her, she's probably in this late at night (against her brother's wishes, he's sure). Once he reached her office, he knocked.

"Come in, Phoenix Wright!" Her voice called. He was relived knowing he wouldn't die alone in the offices as he entered. It was a stunning sight, Franziska, standing in front of her desk, the moonlight illuminating her figure. His heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a small purple shirt with no sleaves, it extended into a small colar that sticked to her neck and expanded to the back of her knees in two big parts, her stomach exposed and she was wearing shorts

"Didn't you see the weather forecast? I-it said-" Phoenix was cut off by the sound of a whip cracking

"I was aware, but im trapped here with you so i didn't see the point" She replied, a tone of annoyance in her voice

"W-Wait, what!?" Phoenix's heart beated so loud that he thought that even Franziska could hear it "what do you mean, "trapped"? Can you see the future or something?" Phoenix said, slowly and subconsciously moving towards her

"Yes, i can. Here's the thing: have a pull-out couch that we can sleep on, however, we need to share it, and whatever you do. DONT. GO. ON. THE. FIRST. FLOOR. Are we clear? I can't risk you getting hurt while i sit there at your trial and admit to having warned you not you, you did the complete opposite"

"Yes, Miss Von Karma"

"Just "Franziska" is fine, you'll get used to it."

"Okay, Franziska" Phoenix smilled at that sentance, knowing that this woman before her was willing to help a clumbsy defence attorney like himself, it was unlike her, but she they way she spoke...

 _This is what she wants to do, not even against her own will_

Phoenix let those words sink in

"Take a seat, make yourself comfortable, Phoenix" Franziska said, as she walked over to the other couch and pulled it out into its bed state

"Why do you only have one?" Pheonix asked

"I... i never thought I'd need to use it, and if i did, i wouldn't have anyone to share it with"

"Oh, i understand"

"Do you really?"

"Yeah"

"... okay"

An errie silence fell over the two, night one began. Night one of many nights to come.

Franziska finished making the bed they'd be sleeping on

"Phoenix, we can go to sleep now, I've got the master key and the door is locked by the inside, touch any part of me without consent i swear i will-" Franziska caught herself "i guess i cant hurt you if i want to save you, huh?"

Phoenix smiled, blushing a bit too "Y-yeah, Anyways. Lets just get to sleep"

Franziska nodded, laying down in the bed and covering herself in the warm and thick blankets. Phoenix joined her shortly after

"Word of warning; i may cuddle with you during the night while im asleep, i apologize in andvance, Franziska"

"Don't worry, i expected that, its alright, you fool"

"Goodnight, Franziska"

"... Goodnight, Phoenix"

And with that, they went to sleep. When he did, the thought about her words. "I can." She can... see the future? What on earth was she talking about? No one can see the future! She was insane!... ly hot, wait what? Is her really that obsessed with Franziska that he'd call her hot? He thought about how pissed Maya would be if she knew what he thought. Maya believes that he loves her and if she found put about Phoenix's crush on one of his rivals and best friend's sister, not to mention she is the daughter of a prosecutor in jail.. oh Maya wouldn't be happy with him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix woke up, beside him lay Franziska, but she looked... different. Upon further inspection she actually had two sets of indigo dragon wings that looked like a big butterfly's, she had a tail that was the same colour and was even longer than her legs by an inch or so, she had dragon ears -they looked pretty cute on her in Phoenix's opinion- and she had horns of the same colour, but he couldn't make out what was those other things on her head, they were about the length of her horns and they were a lot thinner, sometimes they'd twitch in response of Phoenix's movements.

Minutes later, Franziska finally wakes up with a yawn and a stretch, her wings were massive compared to Phoenix and her tail was as thin as her whip

"Good morning, Franziska..?"

"Good morning, Phoenix. I know your probably aware of what happened to me, just relax. I was born this way"

"Y-you were born a dragon!?"

"Yes, now calm down, i can sense someone else's presence in here other than us"

"Well, im going back to sleep, im still a bit tired"

"Okay, sleep well, I'm going to find this other person even if it kills me" and with that, Franziska lept out of bed and left her office, looking in both directions before closing the door and running away with the faint sound of her heels clacking against the floor as she ran away

Phoenix fell asleep to the sound of her heels disappearing off in the distance, he'd never heard the courtroom so quiet before, he couldn't call anyone and there were no outside communications possible outside the courtrooms and offices, the only person that he could talk to was the woman that just left to look for a threat to them both, for a 28 year old, she had still a lot of determination and drive not only in the courtroom, but in everything she did. She made sure she always gave everything her all. Thats one of the many reasons Phoenix loves her, her motivation. She always never gave up, much like him.

Phoenix woke up with a stinging sensation all over his body, he didn't wake up in the bed back in Franziska's office, he woke up zip-tied to a chair at his ankles and wrists, a thick rope tied him down at his stomach and his mouth was covered by something in his mouth, making him unable to speak, Phoenix felt sick to his stomach. The room around him was only illuminated by the moonlight, he could see the witnesses stand and the defence and prosecutors bench, by the perspective he had, he could tell he was at the Judge's stand.

"Looks like the ace attorney is finally waking up." A voice in the darkness spoke, its waa masculine, monotone and mocking. Phoenix knew exactly who he was, he couldn't even forget him for a second in his life. Without a doubt, it was _him_. _He_ was back for him, though, he didn't know why. He wanted to ask but he couldn't

"Questions? Okay, i can tell you have a lot on your mind and questions to ask, but if you scream instead, im killing you right then and there, deal?" The voice spoke again

Phoenix nodded, shortly after, whatever was in his mouth was gone. Phoenix wanted to yell, he wanted Franziska to know where he was so she could pop up, give him a hug and kill his captivator to make sure _he_ didn't kill anyone else

"You're De Killer, aren't you" Phoenix said, sternly

"Very good, ace attorney! Im happy to see you use your skills not only in the courtroom!"

"Thanks, but why me? What did i ever do? Is Franziska alright? Who ordered the hit?"

"I cannot anwser all those questions, but, my client was rather unhappy with you after a sertain trial when you got him behind bars and Franziska is fine, we're on the second floor courtroom, she can't be mad with you now"

"She'd be mad at you for bringing me down to the first floor, thats for fucking sure"

"Aha! Watch your language! You might want to tone that down if you make it out alive here in front of the children, you know"

"Wait... what?" Phoenix was genuinely confused, whats did he mean by "Children"? Unless...

"Wait, wait, wait, do you know something i dont, De Killer?"

"Other than your completely obsessed with my clients daughter, no"

"Clients... daughter?"

De Killer never said anything back

"How about we make a deal, Phoenix Wrong? If you can break the zip ties and untie the rope that's keeping you bound to the judges chair, I'll let you go free, if you can't, you can't, but I'll tell you who my clients daughter is, then that should be the biggest hint to my client im willing to give, deal?"

Phoenix played out two senarios in his head, either; Escape now and find Franziska or, struggle here and wait for Franziska to come to save him, saving him the trouble of trying to run away while nausea and sickness filled him until he was knocked out cold. He liked that second idea, he just had to make sure it all went well

"Its a deal, De Killer"

"Good! Your time start now! Only 20 minutes!"

Phoenix started struggling, he came close to accidentally breaking the zip tied at his ankles, he struggled and struggled until the time ran out

"Looks like your out of time, how unfortunate. Well, as a part of the deal, my clients daughter is non other than Franziska _Von Karma_ herself. Im sure you can guess who my client is now"

"Can i make a guess?"

"Of course, ace attorney"

" _Manfred Von Karma_ is your client!"

"Spectacular! Spectacular indeed! That's correct"

"And why would _MY_ father order a hit on Phoenix Wright!?" A voice called from the entry way of the courtroom

"FRANZISKA!" Phoenix yelled

"Hold on tightly, Phoenix! Here i come!" And with that, she sprinted forward, leaped over the witnesses stand and past De Killer so gracefully and effortlessly, she climbed up the front part of the Judges podium and leaped over the desk, she instantly got to work, she untied the rope and broke the zip ties, as soon as she was done, Phoenix pinned her to the floor with a smile, she didn't move and her determined blue eyes caught Phoenix's worried brown eyes. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed Franziska's forehead then let her go fend off De Killer

"Come down here, step away from Phoenix Wright and i wont shoot" De Killer said, Franziska did what she was told and stepped down from the Judge's podium standing only 2 feet away from De Killer

"Im under strict orders. I can't kill you, your the last Von Karma and your father wants to make sure yiur familly lives on"

"Thats a shame, isn't it? You want to kill me, i know it, but you cant" Franziska said in a mocking tone, gently walking around De Killer, ready to strike with anything she's got in a split second. Phoenix poked his head up with intrest and wached Franziska, he saw that she now became half dragon again, her tail slithering behind her, her wings splayed out in the air as if she were to take off, what he could only assume those other things on her head were antennae, they were pointed at De Killer, as if they could shoot venom from them.

Franziska waited for De Killer's back to be facing her as she pulled out a syringe, she injected what was in the syringe into De Killer, gently easeing him to the ground

"Phoenix, you can come out now, he's just asleep, just... don't tell anyone about this, not even that im half dragon"

"Franziska, i won't tell if you dont. I promise"

"Thank you, Phoenix"

Phoenix steped down from the judges podium, he didn't bother to ask questions but instead, he walked to Franziska and huged her

"Im the one who should be thanking you, Franziska. You saved my life. What can i do to repay you?"

"Nothing, this is a choice i made from my own free will, i just want to be nicer. I want to become a different version of Franziska Von Karma. A nicer, happier version, this is what i needed to start a new life"

Phoenix pulled back, never letting go of Franziska, the sun was rising and the courtroom was only a bit brighter. Phoenix stared into her sapphire blue eyes and he felt like he was just freed of a massive burden

"We should go back to my office, huh? Its a lot warmer up there" She spoke, hoping to clear the tension between them

"Yeah, we should. Lets go, Franziska" Phoenix let go of her shoulders, but one of his hands made is way down to hers and he held it. Franziska blushed and held his hand as well as they walked out of the courtroom, making their way to her office to begin the first whole day they'd be trapped together.


End file.
